


Just an Experiment

by Thelynnlynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelynnlynn/pseuds/Thelynnlynn
Summary: Me and my friend wrote this, it is currently on hiatus but i did want to post it, an original work. hope you like it. ^^





	1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I look at my surroundings.  
"This looks like some sort of room."  
I was on a small gray bed,next to the bed was a dresser with a few books on it. Across the room was a closet with a mirror ,there were no windows and there was a black metal door. I looked up, there was a single lightbulb hanging in the center of the ceiling.  
I rolled my feet out of the bed, I gasped at the sudden FREEZING COLD CONCRETE FLOOR. I looked around and found some slippers under my bed. I put them on and investigated the closet. There were black turtlenecks on one side and military uniforms on the other.   
‘Ugh’ I thought. I looked at the closet floor, under the turtlenecks there were running shoes, boots, and flip flops. Under the uniforms were heels, boots, and fancy Service shoes.  
I grabbed some turtlenecks and the boots that are there and placed them on the bed. I then walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. Inside was a wallet, a messenger bag, makeup, pencils ,and paper.  
I opened the wallet. And found an ID and some money. The name on the ID was Kana Evans.  
"Who's this..."  
I looked that the mirror and saw the same person that is on the card.  
"Oh hey, look at that. That's me." I looked back into the wallet there was $379 dollars.   
"What an odd amount of cash."   
I put the things into the bag and then Threw it onto the bed. I then went to the second drawer and saw some underwear, bras, pajamas, socks.  
I threw a few pairs of each onto the bed with everything else.  
The next drawer held skirts,shorts, and pants.  
I grabbed two black skirts, three shorts, and two pairs of pants.  
"Why is everything black? Depressing much." I mumbled to myself as  
I went back to the bed and got out of what I had on changed into what I had thrown onto the bed.  
I placed the clothes into the bag and walked to the mirror.  
I had deep sapphire eyes and light brown hair that went a little past my shoulders. I was very skinny, and my skin was a porcelain color.  
I held the ID in my hands, it said that my birthday is April 16, 1999.  
“What year is it?”I looked back into the mirror,I looked around twenty, at least nineteen.  
I grabbed the bag and walked towards the door. I placed my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. I didn’t know what I’d find on the other side of this door. I took up the courage and opened the door. Suddenly,I'm face to face with two men. The taller of the two looked at me, like he was studying what I looked like. He smirked and nudged his partner,  
“Told you that she wouldn’t go for the uniforms.” He was wearing a black suit with dark sunglasses. He had an ear plug and a shaved head. The other one wore the exact same thing. He replied back to the other,  
“She doesn't know better. Let's just bring her to the boss.”  
“Nahhh!” after I said this I slam the door and moved the bedside table in front of it.  
“Boss, ain't gonna be happy about this. Come on out we aren't going to hurt you.” Their words come through the door. In the quiet room it feels as if it is my sanctuary. I don't know why, though I don't like the sounds of their voices. I close my eyes and begin to think of how I got here. Nothing. I take out the wallet and look at the picture as I begin hearing them bang on the door trying to open it.  
“My name is Kana Evans. My name is Kana Evans. Come on remember! My name is Kana Evans.” I whisper to myself. My voice seems to turn against me. It is as if I fear my own voice. I stop talking and listen as the gentlemen slam on the door. My body stops moving.  
“Stop it!” I yell. Then I wonder why. What's going on? Why am I fighting them? I take a deep breath and repeat the words.  
“My name is Kana Evans.” My body stops shaking as the ruckus comes to a stop. Maybe I'm afraid of loud noises. Seems like it.  
“Come out!” Yells one of the men.  
“You really can't stay in there forever. Plus it's lunch time. I bet you're hungry.” as if on cue, my stomach started rumbling.Maybe I just didn't recognize it before, I am starving. Slowly I begin to stand up.  
“Why don't we make a deal!” I say to the gentleman with the door still closed.  
“Oh cute she wants to make a deal. She has nothing.” Laughs one of them.  
“Okay! What do you propose?” Asks the second one.  
“Alex! What are you doing?” Asks the first one.  
“She just woke up. Give her some time.” Says Alex.  
“She's a murderer!” He says but quieter.   
“She is not .” The first voice says even quieter.  
“I want…” What do I want? Food. Yes, but what kind. I can't remember.  
“I can bring you some chicken Alfredo.” He says.  
“Yes, bring me that!” I say.  
“Derek bring her some chicken Alfredo.” He says.  
I finally remember. Actually nothing of importance like where the hell I am, but I remember what chicken Alfredo is. Maybe I just need time.  
“Where am I?” I ask.  
“Somewhere safe.” He says.  
“Tell me!” I say louder.  
“If I do I will have to kill you!” He teases. I close my mouth. I have so many questions.  
“Who's the boss?” I ask.  
“Your ally. That's all you need to know.”he says.  
“Thanks you're so much help.” I say sarcastically. He laughs. He has a gentle voice. One that seems to have a calming effect.  
“Who are you?” I ask.  
“The name’s Alex Reese. I am your greatest friend at this point. Derek Adams is the shorter guy. He will be your teacher./doctor/less greatest friend” He says. I find myself moving the desk. Then slowly opening the door.  
“Nice to meet ya!” He smiles and sticks out his hand. I reach out my own to shake his. His hand is really warm compared to mine.  
“May I come in?” He asks.  
“No.” I say. Though I think I want to say yes.  
“Then why don't you come out and join us in the lounge?” He asks.  
“No.”  
“Is that the only word you know?” He laughs.  
“No.” I say. Then I feel this heat in my chest and my face moves without me wanting it to. I smile.  
“ This place gets better. I know it's a lot to take in.” He smiles.   
I nod.  
“Ha, have I stolen all your words.” He laughs again.  
“You got her to open the door!” Says Derek coming with a plate of food. He looks kind of scary. He wears this face I could only relate to a killers. I slam the door closed again and slide the desk again.  
“Ha, told you you were so ugly girls would run!”laughs Alex.  
“Hey Kana don't you want the food?” He asks teasing me. My stomach rumbles. I slowly get up again this time it's different I begin feeling dizzy. I slowly get up and move the desk and open the door.   
“Hello again Kana.” Alex had a nice smile. It was hard to stay focused, my vision was going black.  
“Kana. Are you okay?” I took a step out of the room and then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I look at my surroundings.  
"This looks like some sort of room."  
I was on a small gray bed,next to the bed was a dresser with a few books on it. Across the room was a closet with a mirror ,there were no windows and there was a black metal door. I looked up, there was a single lightbulb hanging in the center of the ceiling.  
I rolled my feet out of the bed, I gasped at the sudden FREEZING COLD CONCRETE FLOOR. I looked around and found some slippers under my bed. I put them on and investigated the closet. There were black turtlenecks on one side and military uniforms on the other.   
‘Ugh’ I thought. I looked at the closet floor, under the turtlenecks there were running shoes, boots, and flip flops. Under the uniforms were heels, boots, and fancy Service shoes.  
I grabbed some turtlenecks and the boots that are there and placed them on the bed. I then walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. Inside was a wallet, a messenger bag, makeup, pencils ,and paper.  
I opened the wallet. And found an ID and some money. The name on the ID was Kana Evans.  
"Who's this..."  
I looked that the mirror and saw the same person that is on the card.  
"Oh hey, look at that. That's me." I looked back into the wallet there was $379 dollars.   
"What an odd amount of cash."   
I put the things into the bag and then Threw it onto the bed. I then went to the second drawer and saw some underwear, bras, pajamas, socks.  
I threw a few pairs of each onto the bed with everything else.  
The next drawer held skirts,shorts, and pants.  
I grabbed two black skirts, three shorts, and two pairs of pants.  
"Why is everything black? Depressing much." I mumbled to myself as  
I went back to the bed and got out of what I had on changed into what I had thrown onto the bed.  
I placed the clothes into the bag and walked to the mirror.  
I had deep sapphire eyes and light brown hair that went a little past my shoulders. I was very skinny, and my skin was a porcelain color.  
I held the ID in my hands, it said that my birthday is April 16, 1999.  
“What year is it?”I looked back into the mirror,I looked around twenty, at least nineteen.  
I grabbed the bag and walked towards the door. I placed my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. I didn’t know what I’d find on the other side of this door. I took up the courage and opened the door. Suddenly,I'm face to face with two men. The taller of the two looked at me, like he was studying what I looked like. He smirked and nudged his partner,  
“Told you that she wouldn’t go for the uniforms.” He was wearing a black suit with dark sunglasses. He had an ear plug and a shaved head. The other one wore the exact same thing. He replied back to the other,  
“She doesn't know better. Let's just bring her to the boss.”  
“Nahhh!” after I said this I slam the door and moved the bedside table in front of it.  
“Boss, ain't gonna be happy about this. Come on out we aren't going to hurt you.” Their words come through the door. In the quiet room it feels as if it is my sanctuary. I don't know why, though I don't like the sounds of their voices. I close my eyes and begin to think of how I got here. Nothing. I take out the wallet and look at the picture as I begin hearing them bang on the door trying to open it.  
“My name is Kana Evans. My name is Kana Evans. Come on remember! My name is Kana Evans.” I whisper to myself. My voice seems to turn against me. It is as if I fear my own voice. I stop talking and listen as the gentlemen slam on the door. My body stops moving.  
“Stop it!” I yell. Then I wonder why. What's going on? Why am I fighting them? I take a deep breath and repeat the words.  
“My name is Kana Evans.” My body stops shaking as the ruckus comes to a stop. Maybe I'm afraid of loud noises. Seems like it.  
“Come out!” Yells one of the men.  
“You really can't stay in there forever. Plus it's lunch time. I bet you're hungry.” as if on cue, my stomach started rumbling.Maybe I just didn't recognize it before, I am starving. Slowly I begin to stand up.  
“Why don't we make a deal!” I say to the gentleman with the door still closed.  
“Oh cute she wants to make a deal. She has nothing.” Laughs one of them.  
“Okay! What do you propose?” Asks the second one.  
“Alex! What are you doing?” Asks the first one.  
“She just woke up. Give her some time.” Says Alex.  
“She's a murderer!” He says but quieter.   
“She is not .” The first voice says even quieter.  
“I want…” What do I want? Food. Yes, but what kind. I can't remember.  
“I can bring you some chicken Alfredo.” He says.  
“Yes, bring me that!” I say.  
“Derek bring her some chicken Alfredo.” He says.  
I finally remember. Actually nothing of importance like where the hell I am, but I remember what chicken Alfredo is. Maybe I just need time.  
“Where am I?” I ask.  
“Somewhere safe.” He says.  
“Tell me!” I say louder.  
“If I do I will have to kill you!” He teases. I close my mouth. I have so many questions.  
“Who's the boss?” I ask.  
“Your ally. That's all you need to know.”he says.  
“Thanks you're so much help.” I say sarcastically. He laughs. He has a gentle voice. One that seems to have a calming effect.  
“Who are you?” I ask.  
“The name’s Alex Reese. I am your greatest friend at this point. Derek Adams is the shorter guy. He will be your teacher./doctor/less greatest friend” He says. I find myself moving the desk. Then slowly opening the door.  
“Nice to meet ya!” He smiles and sticks out his hand. I reach out my own to shake his. His hand is really warm compared to mine.  
“May I come in?” He asks.  
“No.” I say. Though I think I want to say yes.  
“Then why don't you come out and join us in the lounge?” He asks.  
“No.”  
“Is that the only word you know?” He laughs.  
“No.” I say. Then I feel this heat in my chest and my face moves without me wanting it to. I smile.  
“ This place gets better. I know it's a lot to take in.” He smiles.   
I nod.  
“Ha, have I stolen all your words.” He laughs again.  
“You got her to open the door!” Says Derek coming with a plate of food. He looks kind of scary. He wears this face I could only relate to a killers. I slam the door closed again and slide the desk again.  
“Ha, told you you were so ugly girls would run!”laughs Alex.  
“Hey Kana don't you want the food?” He asks teasing me. My stomach rumbles. I slowly get up again this time it's different I begin feeling dizzy. I slowly get up and move the desk and open the door.   
“Hello again Kana.” Alex had a nice smile. It was hard to stay focused, my vision was going black.  
“Kana. Are you okay?” I took a step out of the room and then fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

“The pictures will be shown on the wall in front of you.”  
I nodded as the first picture appeared, it was a frog. I feel like a child. Why are they showing me a picture of a frog. Then the next picture flashed a penny. For some reason I thought of luck. It makes me smile. A hundred dollar bill is the next picture. For some reason it doesn't make me happy like the penny did. Maybe it's because they penny held some sort of meaning. Then a homeless person. He looks happy though, I am confused why someone without a home would be happy. Then to my surprise it is a picture of Alex smiling. Except he is with someone. A girl. Who is she? Then the next picture flashes. I what to go back to the last one. This new one is a dead person in the corner of the picture is a hand holding a gun pointed at him. I feel the same feeling as before in the picture with Alex. I come to recognize it as jealousy. A house on fire is the next picture. I feel a tear drop running down my face. I wipe it off quickly as the next picture flashed a person sitting on a pair of swings except one is empty. I can relate. Then the next picture is the Eiffel Tower. It is magnificent to say the least. That is all the pictures. Derek came out and unattached me to everything.  
“Where is Alex?” I ask.  
“He left. We can start the next phase tomorrow if you'd like.” He said. I almost feel excluded. I want him to be mean. He is being to nice and I don't like it.  
“Yes.” I said leaving the room. As I continue walking towards my room I hear Alex laughing. I go to the door with the label “lounge” and peak through the window. There are two other men and a woman the one I saw Alex in the picture with.   
‘Who is she to him?’ I wondered. I felt the feeling again. This feeling of jealousy. As my will to open the door grew stronger I had the picture of the dead man come to mind. My breathing becomes hard. I take a few steps back. The woman looked through the window and seeing my struggling came to the door.   
“Kana?” She asked. I sit down and start tapping my finger on the ground. It sounds like a heartbeat. I focused on that sound and slowly made it come to a stop. I got my clarity back. I stand up and force a smile.  
“Yes, my test is over so I decided to head back to my room.” I said slowly saying each word reminding myself I have control.  
“I will walk you.” She suggested.  
“I suggest you don't do that.” I said quieter.  
“Why?” She asked. It seemed like she was doing all this on purpose. Control. Maintain control.  
“Never mind do what you want.” I said walking down the long hallway towards my room.  
“So how has Alex been. Wait he's told you about me, right?” She laughs. My eyesight began going blurry, again. Control. Almost there.  
“I'm mean why wouldn't he talk about me.”  
My fists clench the cloth pants. Though it isn't helping. This girls gotta shut her mouth. Why is she so calm when talking to a serial killer anyway? She is crazy. Yep, that's it. What's going on? It's like I'm being closed in my own mind. I was helpless. I got to my room and barricaded myself in there. It was hard trying to talk with her. I didn't understand those feeling. Before I knew it it was dinner time.  
“Hey, Kana it's Alex let me give you some dinner.” He said.  
“Go away!” I yelled as a silent tear ran down. I start doing the tapping thing with my finger it helped me the last time. I guess it was just luck.   
“You have to eat or you can't do the test tomorrow.” Said Derek.  
“Silence!” I yelled.  
“What happened?” Asked Alex.  
“ I'm fine I'm just tired.” I yelled. That's right I'm a clone. They are required to check up on me. Or burn a fiery death. They want to catch the other me. Wait. Clones must do what they are told. Placed in such a predicament under unknown circumstances of max devastation or max experiment discovery one must adapt. Me I guess I'm the main game. If I work then who knows where science today can lead to tomorrow. Nothing that has happened is my fault. I'm not even alive. I don't know how I feel about that, but here I am, feeling jealous of someone I met yesterday. Despicable. Maybe it was as if I imprinted on the first human that gave me a good impression. That's probably it. This is 100% normal in my case.  
Before I know it an hour has passed. I should let them know that I am alright. I slowly open the door and there stands Alex and Derek. It seems as if they hadn't slept at all.  
“Why haven't you gone to bed?”  
“That is need to know information.” Says Derek.  
“Are you alright?”  
“No.” I say blankly.  
“No? Will you tell me what happened?” He asks seeming to dance around the question.  
“I solved the problem myself. I managed to draw away from my urge to kill.” I say. To give information for the sake of science I must say everything.  
“Kill? Who?” He asks. Derek seems more interested. No the word I would use would be intrigued with the conversation.  
“The girl in the lounge.” I say quieter. Then I remembered the hunger for blood. I try to take a deep breath which results in tears.  
“Your crying? That's impossible!” Says Derek.  
“Derek!” Alex snaps.  
“Sorry, but uh can I collect your tears for data.” He asks.  
That sounds like a funny question so I begin to laugh.  
“Sure.” I smile.  
“Here just hold this to your eyes.” He says pulling a test tube from his pockets.  
“You just happened to be carrying a test tube.” I laugh.  
“Seriously, dude.” Laughs Alex.  
He caps the test tube and takes off leaving Alex and I.  
“I'm scared to know what he carries in the other pocket.” Laughs Alex.  
“I'm surprised that it wasn't a portable microscope.” I laugh as I dry the rest of my tears.  
“So will you tell me why you wanted to kill the girl?” He asks.  
“I was jealous of her.” I say.  
“Why?” He asks.  
“Please don't make me say it.”  
“Say what?” He seems genuinely confused.  
“I want to be the only girl in your life.” I say quietly, blushing.  
“You want to know something. The girl is like my sister so unfortunately you being the only girl in my life is impossible.”   
“I think I have grown attached to you.” I say.  
“Why are you spilling all your thoughts to me?” He asks.  
“I'm an experiment. I'm not even alive. I might as well be a robot. So I should give you guys all the information I can. Maybe you will find Kana. The real Kana. I should go to sleep. I need to recharge.” I say really not trying to sound sad I guess in a way I'm acting enthusiastic.  
“Kana, you might be an experiment, but that doesn't mean you aren't alive. You only need to tell me what you want to tell me. I'm your friend.” He says.  
“No, you are my doctor. I understand that. This whole thing is to find a serial killer. I stemmed from her. I don't want to make friends. Right now everyone's top priority is to get me to find her. I shall cooperate to the best of my ability. I have began to sense when I have an urge to kill before I actually have it. I have to go through all the steps of how to stop a heart in my head before I can stop. I am upset. I am right now imagining taking rope and slowly placing it around your neck. As you breath your last breath I whisper I'm sorry. Then I take a red marker and draw some sort of symbol on your forehead that looks like an embellished square. Taking my time. Then placing a single yellow flower in your hand. Now I feel better.” I say.  
His facial response tell me everything I need. I am a clone. A fake. Never have I been alive. At least I know one thing humans can't figure out for the longest time. My destiny. I have to find her and end her.  
“I'm sorry.” He says.  
“What do you have to be sorry about? The way I see it we are a team no matter what.” I feel as if a piece of my heart broke off. I kept it nearby in hopes that one day I could repair it. My mistakes will be glitches. Whatever I do is preprogrammed. My train of thought might have been deadly and I knew that from the beginning. My friend was death itself and why not dance a little with one that could never capture my soul for I wasn't given one to begin with. The thoughts I had only thought of death alone from that point on.


	4. Chapter 4

I was able to escape time to time to   
draw. I drew all the pictures I was shown and kept them hidden within my memory. I was alway able to burn the paper before seen with human eyes. I guess maybe my heart was hardened, but in a way I was just playing their little game. I stayed very serious during training and talked with Alex pretending to be human, but it was all a rouse. I guess I was sorry   
during it, but I wouldn't have been able to have so much fun in the real world if I didn't do it my way. I was lying to Alex in a way though he tried to make me smile so many times I grew immuned which worked out perfectly for me in the end. I was a good clone, until they let me go. That was their mistake.   
I want to find this woman who claims to think as I do, manipulative till she gets what she wants. Like I had done to get here, while they were learning about me I was paying attention to the small details that would give me ideas about the outside world.  
Who knows what she was trying to accomplish by killing so many people, or if it was just an urge that I also feel every so often. She's alone where even though I feel alone I am not. The thrill of seeing blood scares me, but I love it all the same like an addiction.  
I know one thing though. She is smarter than they thought. I know exactly where she is, and in away I couldn't be more terrified of myself. She also has a hostage, because she needs a scapegoat just as I do to see her alone. They have been sneaking trackers into my food. I place them in my back pocket. It was probably Dylan's idea. Not a bad one if I didn't figure it out.   
“May I use the restroom?” I ask.  
“Alright.” Says Alex as he stands outside the women's restroom. I get out the back window and use my phone to mimic my voice to say “one minute I'm almost done.” To buy myself some time. On the sirens from the distance I realize I bought myself more time then I calculated, he must trust me more than I thought. Well, I am the clone of a master manipulator so, yolo.  
I brought a disguise, a realistic face mask made by the army.I also brought my bag of clothes. I look like some blond chick because they also dyed my hair before going out. The mask does irritate my skin a bit. I make it to another road staying on the treeline I don’t know where I am going. I just know I have to leave. I am going to be a failure anyways. So why stay? I don’t want to die… Not there...Not like that. I know that Alex will search for me. I did not want to hurt him.. But I have too. I followed the road until I reached the next town. I went to a diner and bought myself some food.   
The news comes on at the diner becomes silent. The Reporter shows pictures of a bombing in New Jersey. 153 people killed, and the person behind it is Kana Evans.  
In an instant a man in a mask shoots a gun in the air. We all turn to a man yelling to empty all pockets. People begin to search their wallets and purses to appease the man. An old man stand up and draws everyone's attention.  
“You should be ashamed of yourself!” He says. The man in the mask getting angry shoots the man in the leg, the sight of blood retriggers the want to stop a heart. Maybe that will save this mans life. I have to try to do something. Or maybe standing around is all I can do. I get this intense urge, one that helps me detect heart beats, they sound like they are pounding in my head to get out. Maybe if I focus on one thing. I look at the gun, and I recognize it. As if it were a pet I hadn't seen in a long time. It has a sweet spot that if triggered all the bullets would fall to the ground. I slowly and carefully take a butter knife from the table and with two quick reflex like move, i throw the knife through the air right to that exact spot.   
The bullets land on the floor and the fear in the man's eyes seems to satisfy my hunger for killing. Three guys jump up from their seats to tackle the man while the rest keep their eyes fixed on me. I have to give a logical reason for this.   
“I am a military doctor!” I say out of the blue. I stand up and go over to the old man bleeding on the ground. I look at the wound and try to remember my lessons of the human body. I also rely on my instinct to kill and do the exact opposite. Infection. Bullet. Broken. Need alcohol, a fired knife, and a splint to keep it from moving. Bandages and tape.  
“You call 911. And you help me get him to the kitchen.” I say calmly.  
“Clear and sanitize the counter!” I yell into the kitchen.  
I get the old man in there and get to work with the knife. I tape and splint the leg. Then once he was taken care of and there were sirens in the distance I took off through the back and disappeared down the road as I had done before. I have a new feeling in the pit of my stomach, it doesn't feel good, it is as if I had disgraced the reason I was created. Although I was created to help people, I feel ashamed. Why do I feel this way? Is it a punishment for all the things the real Kana is doing, or maybe for running away from Alex and Dylan? I felt guilty about running away, they needed me to help. WAIT! Maybe I can still help!!! Idk how but I will. Maybe if I do what I did in the diner and just do exactly opposite of what I feel. But what do I know. Later of course. Right now I want to go to New Jersey. Something about that bombing doesn't add up.   
The sound of a helicopter come by and lands. Alex jumps out, and Dylan follows.  
“So we can't trust you to go to the bathroom by yourself?” Asks Alex.  
“How did you find me?” I ask.  
“We are the Army.” Answers Dylan.  
“Explains why you had to make me.” I say. Alex laughs.  
“So, what did you do?” Asks Alex.  
“Saved guy from a gun wound, and took out a robbers weapon.” I smile.  
“Wait the? The Diner Doctor is you?” Dylan acts all surprised.  
“How?” He asks.  
“Did opposite of what I wanted to do.” I sigh. A wind brings a chilly breeze and Alex gives me his jacket.  
“So what were your plans?” Asks Alex.  
“The bombing doesn't add up, she wants most harm. Why place it there when in the background there was the Thomas Edison National Historical Park. A place where there would be more casualties. It's like she is…” A reason. I was never taught about the Historical Park, so why? How? What? I get it! She knows about me, I don't know how. I know the why. She wants someone who understands, and who understands better than yourself. She wants to make a killer out of me, and for some reason it starts there.  
“Alex, how many died?” I ask, this was planned in excruciating detail.   
“126” He answers confused.  
“What is it?” Asks Dylan.  
“She is playing a game. A dangerous game.” I whisper.  
“Let's go.” I say louder.  
“What's wrong?” Asks Alex.  
“No wait, dang. It's not Thomas Edison, it's the movie. Les Diaboliques set on December 6, 1955m the same year of the national park. What was her first kill?” I am afraid of the answer, because I too know the answer.  
“Michel Dallas.” Says Dylan.  
“She wants me badly. So far to remind me why she started killing.” I say with a tear running down my cheek, I do remember my first love.  
“It's a movie about an abusive headmaster named Michel, his wife and his mistress, in other words the one he really loves. Our story is slightly different.” I sit down on a patch of grass.  
“No one ever figured out why you… She started killing.” Says Dylan.  
“ The bombing made me remember. He was her first kiss, and first ‘I Love You.’ She was a sweet girl who only wished to make someone smile. She drew pictures of a magical place, where the world couldn't touch, where the darkness would never enter. She met Michel at freshman year homecoming. He was with his girlfriend, who dragged him around as if he were a dog. She felt bad for him, and at school somehow her eyes could always find him staring at her, no matter the size of the crowd. Just by looking at her he made her feel as if she was the only girl alive. She never went within twenty feet of him. Then the girlfriend found out, and played with her heart. She was invited to a party, to which she was excited. The day of she spent hours in her room figuring out what to wear her heart almost coming out of her chest. Michel picked her up at the request of his girlfriend. Once there they even danced together for a song. Unknowing that he was whispering that he loved her in her ear. The girlfriend said the pool was open and Michel pulled to the backyard. Unknowing that the girlfriend sent everyone home. The girlfriend came to the backyard to find his lips on hers and pushed him to the ground. Knocking him unconscious by accident. The girlfriend couldn't find a pulse. She stood in terror at what had just happened. The girlfriend then threatened to tell the authorities on her if she didn't help. She was scared. She had just witnessed a murder, though it really wasn't one, and fear makes the weak do the craziest of things. She didn't know that. The girlfriend had found a pulse and was just doing this to scare her. The girlfriend ran inside to call the police and she placed her fingers on his neck to find a pulse. She froze when she found one, thinking he hadn't been alive a minute before and began squeezing his neck. When the girlfriend came back she screamed. We ran. And our head began to want more power, an impulse, a necessity.” I say.  
“It all began with Kymberlee Shanon.” Says Dylan.  
“There is one more date, and it is hard to narrow down to when it will go off, or if…” I say.  
“What is the date?” Alex asks.  
“The one day we saved her, the day we saved Kymberlee Shanon. February 18, 2022.” I look up.  
“Why out of everyone did you save her?” Asks Dylan as if we were at the salon gossiping about who was dating who.  
“You haven't figured it out? I am really doubting the Army.” I smile.  
“Don't leave us hanging!” Says Dylan.  
“My mom had me before she married, so I have her maiden name. I lived with my mom and dad. Kymberlee’s dad is rich and him and mom had a kid while she was out on business for a year. Kymberlee stayed with him while mom never told dad nor me about my half sister. I figured it out and asked mom when I saw Kymberlee had a card from mom. I snuck into her room to place a bomb I came out with it.” I explain.  
“A bomb still went off.” Says Dylan.  
“How many died?” I ask. Dylan looks confused.  
“17.” Says Alex.  
“The same number of years mom lied to me.” I say.  
“Your perspective changed first it was third, then it changed to first. You have done nothing wrong, you are a hero. You have not killed anyone.” Alex tries to say.  
“You can't say that.” I sighed.  
“Kana and I are one in the same. She knows about me. That's why she… did...that. She… I was hurt once, though it wasn't that that started my spree, it was the fact I couldn't hurt the person who took away everything.” I laugh.  
“You sure you want to go to Jersey?” Asks Alex.  
“We have to go!” Dylan bursts.  
“He is right, she wouldn't play the game if she didn't have players, and now I have become a permanent player.” I take a deep breath. Alex helps me into the helicopter. And I think as if I want the most destruction what would I do, and who would I trust in the army to leak sensitive information. Dang it. I say as my mind sweeps through all the people and their personalities. It has stopped at the most logical explanation.  
“Alex, what was that woman's name?” I ask.  
“Vesa?” He asks. That was her name.  
“What are you thinking?” Asks Dylan.  
“Geez, can't a girl just ask a question!” I get all snappy. I don't have any proof, but who else would also be certain I wouldn't kill her, enough to try to actually have a conversation. Other than the head honcho, it was only Alex and Dylan who talked to me. Alex would be crushed. The wind continued to make my hair go everywhere. There's is also one other thing, and to her… Me it is only a pebble. Dropping it in the water would cause ultimate destruction. A war. That's her plan to start a war. Not a bad one, unless if you aren't her, where the only thing she knows is that she will live. And for a war of that magnitude, she needs a bomb, bigger than hers.  
Another thing is going back to Vesa, what would she get for helping out Kana? No wait! Vesa was trying to make me angry when she realized I had feelings for Alex. As if to get back at me, as if she were angry. She is trying to protect someone.Who? Alex. They are like family, and I couldn't kill Kymberlee. Though Kana never thought of one thing, one thing she still believes is impossible. She doesn't believe she can fall in love again. If I am her and I like Alex, then maybe… She will...realize that she can change. Just like I had.


End file.
